


【まーさく】辛苦了，制作人～

by ai917



Category: Morning Musume.
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai917/pseuds/ai917
Summary: 这篇麻樱，送给五月生日的两位朋友。沐沐～shizu～生日快乐～下篇难产中 记得催我更





	【まーさく】辛苦了，制作人～

东京的天气逐渐升温，下午的阳光颇为刺眼，佐藤拧开瓶盖，一口气喝掉半瓶果汁，扯了扯衣领。

看了眼时间，估计还来得及，她靠墙躲着太阳，喝完剩下的水，转身进了录影棚。

 

正在录制的节目是她担任制作人的五人组合：O·OO的新歌宣传。看了眼有些拘谨的五个小朋友，佐藤心知她们才出道一年，有些事情急不得。能够获得市场和粉丝认可迅速走红，已经是意料外的收获了。佐藤也因此被T社的社长夸奖，涨了工资。

听着主持人的问题，佐藤翻开台本，找到问题所在，预计了一下节目的录制时间——大概来得及。

镜头前，主持人抛出一个个问题，引导嘉宾发言。随着录制接近尾声，问题也越来越尖锐。

“那么，下一个问题！你们的新歌是两周后发售吧？据我所知，U社的那位，也是同一天发售新歌，你们对此怎么看？”

佐藤眉毛不经意地一挑，轻哼一声，将台本合上。

 

T社和U社不合已久，随着唱片市场逐渐萎靡，两家公司都不复当年之辉煌。U社五年前挖到了宝，素人出身的小田樱屡屡打破记录，现在已经是全国有名的歌手，国内赚得盆满钵满的，今年更是安排了海外的演唱会。

T社眼红得不得了，但是手上没有好牌，推出的歌手和组合就是不红。直到一年前，放假休息够的佐藤回公司，转到幕后当制作人，从落选的素人里挑了五个出来，一番捶打后推出市场，反响巨大。

 

首先答话的是队长牧野。

“打倒她。”

回答得果断而干脆，似乎多余的一个字都不想提。不得不说，T社内部真的对U社和小田充满了敌对意识。

副队长一贯温和地替队长打圆场：“我们刚出道一年，肯定在实力上还没有办法跟小田前辈相提并论。但是O·OO五个人的决心，也是不容小觑的，对于胜负我们也很期待。”

“这次的新歌是制作人压箱底的作品，相信就算从来没有听过我们歌曲的人，也会因为这次的新歌认识我们，支持我们！”

“纪录就是用来打破的。”

“嗯……她们说的对。”

 

佐藤抱着胳膊，心想这谈话的技巧还得好好地磨一磨才行。不然以后直接下封口令不让那谁谁讲话好了。

又过了半小时，现场导演喊道：“结束！”

组合的五人向工作人员道谢后，礼貌地离开了录制现场。

佐藤则是手持台本，找到导演，质问：“为什么我们的孩子上节目会提到其他不相关的艺人？台本上写了吗？你找出来。”

导演知道佐藤很难搞，只能好言相告：“你也是从艺人过来的，没有话题，哪有收视率呢？你们公司和U社的矛盾，大家都感兴趣，这次单曲发售还撞日子了，有点火花，才有人好奇看节目嘛。放心放心，我们肯定不会亏待你们艺人的……”

对于这个说法，佐藤是不想接受的。但她很清楚，对方只是在给她一个台阶下，毕竟自家的销量，卖得最好的一单也只有人家的十分之一。谁沾了谁的光，一目了然。

 

揣着一肚子火，佐藤回到休息室，在门口就听到屋内大声的喧哗。

 

“门票你们收到了吗？我早上出门看了一眼信箱，居然收到了！好快！”这个亢奋的声音一听就知道是队长。

“诶！！！给我看看给我看看！”以淡定的性格在粉丝中获得“安心指数”最高投票的副队长此刻也不淡定了。

“我们应该是挨着的吧？”稳重的加贺看了下票面上的座位，说出自己的担心。

“周边带了没？”心已经飞去演唱会的横山已经迫不及待想要全副武装上场了。

“万一被摄像机拍到怎么办…我想低调点。”说话的是森户，她可爱的脸加上内向的性格，深受粉丝的喜爱。

“没事没事，不会被发现的。”横山安慰着胆小的森户。

 

佐藤“啪”地一脚踹开门，没好气地吼道：“要不要把门打开让大家都知道你们，T社的当红组合是小田樱的脑残粉啊。要不要喇叭？要不要摄影机过来补拍一段？”

五个人吓得缩到房间的角落，颤抖着向这位脾气捉摸不定的制作人问好。

佐藤关上门，拉过椅子坐下，看着五张稚气未脱的脸庞，看着她亲手捧红的小姑娘。她注意到队长牧野手里拿着的东西，伸手：“给我看看。”牧野不敢不从，小碎步跑过去，把东西交她手上，又跑回队友身边。

“小田樱海外演唱会香港站。要去香港啊？”

“对啊对啊，不是放假吗？应该没关系……”

佐藤气得想把票撕掉。她为了她们，一直到新单发售前都没得休息。她们倒好，录完今天的节目就有个三天的小长假。本来是想让她们放松放松劳逸结合，结果竟然还组团出国去看对家公司当红歌手的演唱会！

丢人！被T社的大佬知道，自己这制作人也不用当了。

“如果我说不准去呢。”

五个小姑娘顿时吓得花容失色，没有一个人敢吭声。

“说说，谁起的头。”

队长以外的四人纷纷东张西望。牧野往前一步站出来，说：“是我……家里正好有合作伙伴，认识香港那边演唱会的承办方……”

见队长站出来，其余四个也肝胆相照地往前一步，与队长共进退。

“佐藤さん……我们真的很想去看…”

“对啊对啊，在国内我们都乖乖地按照安排，表现出水火不容了。”

“但是她这次演唱会要唱下下周发售的新歌，如论如何都想在现场听一遍！”

“对啊我们好惨的，如果是关系好的公司，我们说不定还能去关系者席看演出…现在只能偷偷去国外看……”

 

佐藤看着时间，心思渐渐不在这五个人身上。

“去可以，如果谁被任何人拍到，网络上有任何你们出现在小田演唱会的情报，你们五个今年的假期全部取消。”

“诶！！！！”

一片哀嚎声中，冷静的副队长发现了一个盲点：“佐藤さん刚刚说‘小田’，你们认识吗？”

佐藤冷笑：“认识。同学。”

“哇！！！！！”

“签名！”

“合影！”

“可以见面吗？”

 

“毕业后她进了U社，我进了T社。没了。”

五个人的希望瞬间破灭。

没有人比她们更清楚这意味着什么了。

T社，U社，从领导到员工都是对立的。U社总是趾高气昂目中无人，T社总是咬牙切齿等着东山再起。

佐藤担任制作人，要完成的任务就是带领着她们，夺回被小田樱占领的唱片市场。

 

“……不知道小田的那位男朋友会不会去香港。”

“去了我们也看不到吧？”

“看到也认不出吧？”

“会不会是前不久传的那个电影明星啊？”

“U社好像否认了。”

在保姆车上，耳朵里听到的话题全都是小田樱，佐藤真的怕自己哪天被这五个丫头气死。

回到公司，跟领导打了声招呼，五个小姑娘欢呼着开始了三天的假期，佐藤也驱着自己的座驾回家。

 

开门后把钥匙随意地一扔，喊道：“我回来了。”

客厅里空空的，厨房那边传来饭菜的香味，是她可爱的女朋友在做晚饭了。

厨房里的人低头切菜。头也不抬地问：“录制完了？”

“嗯。她们放假了，我却要加班，这是什么道理？”佐藤换上拖鞋，走过去，见桌上有洗好的水果，不客气地拿起就吃。

“跟你说个好玩儿的事。她们五个这次放假约了一起去香港。”

“诶？”

“去看演唱会。”

“啊啦…”

佐藤吞下口中的水果，把一直背对自己的那个人转向自己这边，“你干嘛不理我？”

“我每句话都有回答你呀…”

佐藤看着这张故意装作委屈的脸，喉头动了动，闭上眼睛，覆上她的嘴唇。没有加深这个吻，只是不舍地这样抱了很久，佐藤松开她，不开心地碎碎念：“我没有假。”

“嗯…知道你也想放假。”

“我也想去演唱会。”

“佐藤さん……”

 

佐藤知道这件事是不可能的，于是收拾心情，去洗澡换衣服。吃饭的时候，忍不住又问：“什么时候回来？”

“快的话，一周吧。香港，台湾，首尔…”

“那么久，”佐藤觉得女友亲手做的晚餐都不香了：“我也想请假去香港。”

“要是被牧野她们看到，你就很难交代了哦？”

“可恶，我要被她们气死了！”

“当初是你自己挑的五个小粉丝组团啊，我有劝你吧…”无奈。

“我后悔了！我要重新搞一个没有你粉丝的组合出来！”

“啊哈哈…佐藤さん的话，一定能让组合红起来的。”

“可恶。”

 

正吃着晚饭，突然一通电话打进来。

“喂？啊…一小时后？…好的。…嗯，不会的。”

佐藤好奇地望着她。

“公司的电话，一小时后羽田机场。还嘱咐我，如果是男朋友送我的话，不要被拍到了。”

“哦，像往常一样就好了嘛。”

佐藤擦擦嘴去换出门的衣服，回到客厅，小田也已经把行李准备好了。

“走吗？”佐藤问。小田走向她，把她脸上的不开心尽收眼底，她可不忍心就这样开始为期一周的分别。

“亲一下？”

面对小田主动提出要求，佐藤欣然接受。这次不是蜻蜓点水一般的亲吻，而是一场激烈的交锋，佐藤非常喜欢小田的嘴唇，柔软好吃，或亲或咬，听着她发出来甜美的声音，让人欲罢不能。

小田勾着佐藤的脖子，让自己轻松地靠在她身上，耐心地与她唇舌相缠，用这种方式感受她的心情。

“佐藤さん……乖乖等我哦。”

“哦……”

“喜欢你…”小田再次吻上她。

 

毕竟有工作，佐藤不能一直拉着小田亲个没完没了。她推着行李箱，走在前面，一出门，两人就戴上了口罩，同时保持着距离。

进入车库，佐藤放好行李，坐上驾驶座，开玩笑说：“我要不要偷偷给她们安排个香港的通告呢，把通告时间和演唱会安排一起。”

“喂……你好幼稚啊，不可以哦。”小田对佐藤的小性子感到十分无奈，却也享受她女朋友这些可爱的胡言乱语。

“谁才是你女朋友啊？你在帮谁说话啊？”佐藤这会儿吃起了醋。

“佐藤さん要和我的粉丝吃醋，那我只能辞职当家庭主妇了…”

“你不能总是用辞职来吓唬我！演唱会是后天吧？明天在哪吃饭？”

“噗……你分明还是很宠她们嘛。”

“自己挑的孩子，当然宠。”

佐藤被夸了之后就很开心，完全忘记了自己前一秒还在吃五个脑残粉的醋。将小田送到机场后，她一个人回到家。不过七天，随便关在录音棚里就打发了——可事实并没有这么简单。

 

牧野五人此次赴港完全是私人行程，别说经纪人，连助理也没带。何况在佐藤的强压政策下，经纪人和助理的一部分职能直接被架空，此刻佐藤不在，五个小朋友完全是放飞自我的节奏。

酒店是佐藤订的，用她的话说，就算不是工作，我们T社的艺人也要住最好的。对于佐藤的刀子嘴豆腐心，五人都默契地笑而不语。

副队长羽贺办理好入住后，招呼着在大厅里跑来跑去的横山和牧野，五人一起随着电梯来到高层。

佐藤出身好，家里很有钱。自己当艺人的时候也赚了点钱，现在更是因为捧红了O·OO，工资傲视T社群雄。她给五人预定的是高级行政套房，住五个人绰绰有余，影音、娱乐、健身等设备应有尽有。第一次住进这样的房间，横山和森户都有些目瞪口呆，牧野和羽贺就淡定多了，一看就是这种套房的常客。

“刚刚办入住的时候，佐藤さん发来了一个地址，是一家餐厅。大家一起去吧！”

“哦！”

“好！”

“耶～”

 

人生处处有惊喜。

佐藤不会亏待自己孩子是真的，就这样轻易放过她们是不可能的。她倒要看看自己不在，这五个人还能不能自觉维持人设了。

于是兴冲冲地跑去吃饭的五个小朋友，在店门口惨遭拦截，面对突如其来的记者，单纯如牧野、横山，满脑子都是佐藤“取消假期”的威胁，慌乱地向羽贺求助。

 

“请问这次赴港，是工作还是私人安排？”

“是工作。但是今天吃饭是私人行程。”

“为何不见经纪人和助理？制作人佐藤优树有随你们赴港吗？”

“无可奉告。”

“那此次来港，是什么工作，可以告知吗？”

“因为是秘密的行程，所以无可奉告。”

“明天你们最大的敌对公司当红歌手小田樱女士将在此举办演唱会，你们会去看吗？”

 

牧野一个激灵，条件反射地就讲起了官话：“我们尊敬小田前辈，但是我们也不会轻易认输。”

“最近工作比较忙，不知道其他公司艺人的工作行程。”

“请支持我们下下周发售的新歌！”

 

此时小田乘车在离五人不远的地方停下，陪同她一起的只有一位生活助理。

“那是……T社的？”助理一眼就认出竞争公司现在最火的艺人。

“好像是。”小田压根没看那边，毕竟情报是从她这里泄露出去的。她给佐藤发消息，问了下记者是怎么回事。很快佐藤回复说：吓唬她们的，谁让她们一个助理也不带就跑出去玩，怕是以后追你的演唱会连我都要瞒着。

小田收起手机，在助理的掩护下走进店里。提前打点过店家，留了一个靠里面的位置，虽然不是封闭的包厢，但也有屏风遮挡，外面看不见这个位置的客人。

小田翻看菜单，等着五个小朋友，正想着也该差不多的时候，就听到了叫牧野的那个小女孩的声音。

“吓死了，佐藤さん会看到新闻吗？”

“不会吧…我们什么也没说，播不播还不一定呢…”

“好吓人…下次带上助理好了，起码还可以偷偷跑掉。”

小田嘴角上扬，怪不得佐藤喜欢她们，真是有趣的小朋友。

 

她们五人进店之后被告知客满，可能要拼桌。由于刚受到惊吓，担心记者们互相串通在店外堵人，五人连忙答应了。服务生领着她们来到最里面，“就是这里了，菜单在桌上，想好吃什么喊服务员就好。”

“谢谢。”牧野率先绕过屏风，礼貌地向座位上的客人打招呼：“你好…”

小田强忍住笑，抬起头来看着她。

“噢…噢…噢………”牧野瞪大了眼说不出话来。横山和加贺推着牧野往里走，看清坐着的人，加贺愣住了，横山也加入了牧野的结巴小分队：“噢…噢……噢…………”

森户和羽贺最后进来，看清楚那个坐着的人后，惊讶地说不出话来。

 

小田恍然大悟一般，“啊，是O·OO的五位呀！”

牧野激动地抓住横山，仿佛在说：她！居然知道我们！

横山抓住牧野的手，内心咆哮着：她本人好好看啊！！！

到底还是羽贺反应快，给牧野和横山一人一掌，再规规矩矩地问好：“初次见面…我是羽贺朱音。目前是T社所属艺人。”

其余四人纷纷难以置信地看向她：太狡猾了！居然第一个自我介绍！还是用自己的本名！

牧野不甘落后：“我是牧野真莉爱！我…我……我……”喜欢你很久了！！！牧野已经快哭出来了。

“我是横山玲奈！”加入演艺圈就是为了接近你！

“我是加贺枫！”妈妈！我见到小田樱了，你的愿望我帮你实现了！

“我是森户知沙希。”不是在做梦吧……头好晕。

 

佐藤既然安排这一出，就肯定不会错过看戏。小田同意后，这个位置已经提前装好了三个摄像头，此刻小田身后的摄像头记录下这一幕，通过网络传输到佐藤的手机。

看了自家艺人的表现，佐藤捂住脸，似乎说着些“丢人”“解散”“不干了”之类的词语。

小田请她们坐下，把手上的菜单递出去。五人纷纷伸手来接，热情得让小田都愣住了。牧野此刻也干脆撕破脸假公济私：“我是队长，我来替大家点吧。”

横山捏着菜单的一角，不肯认输：“我坐在中间，我拿菜单，大家都方便看到。”

羽贺等三人纷纷放手，牧野没想到横山这小不点关键时候脑子这么灵光，一时也没有更好的理由反驳她，只好放手，眼睁睁地看着横山从小田手里接过菜单。

见牧野和横山的注意力还在菜单上，小田从看起来最冷静的一个开始搭话了。

“羽贺…小朱音是吧？你们来香港玩吗？没有工作人员跟着？”

“是！正好放假，大家都想出国玩，比如香港、台湾、首尔什么的…看了机票，跟制作人商量了一下，就决定来香港了。”

羽贺话里带着强烈的暗示，希望对方能注意到，小田笑眯眯的，佯装没有察觉其中玄机，又问加贺：“准备在香港玩多久呢？”

“预定的是明天看……诶，看看景点，吃吃东西就回日本。”

“那真是不巧。”

“诶？”牧野强行吸引了小田的目光，“为什么这样说呢？”

“你们可能不知道，我这次来香港是开演唱会的。难得遇到来度假的日本人，还是业界的后辈，真想邀请你们来看我的演唱会。”

横山握着演唱会的门票，现在、立刻就想拿出来给小田看。逗小孩的目的达到了，小田见好就收，转而向她们推荐这家店的菜肴。蓝牙耳机里，佐藤远程指挥着：“牧野长胖了，别给她吃太多肉，横山最近挑食，蔬菜多让她吃点，羽贺体质差，油腻的吃太多会难受…”

小田领命，根据佐藤的推荐，帮她们点好了菜。上菜后，五个小朋友乍一看，有种对面坐着的是佐藤的错觉。平时和佐藤一起吃饭，她也是这样给她们点菜的。

毕竟是两家公司的人，一开始热闹之后，很快就冷清下来。羽贺还记得昨天在休息室的对话，见小田放下手机，便问：“小田前辈认识佐藤さん吗？”

“佐藤…さん？嗯！是高中的同学。”

“诶？为什么小田前辈也叫她佐藤さん？不是同学吗？”

“啊…因为她比我早出道，所以按照业界的规则，我就得喊她前辈。”

“哦哦哦……”听到八卦，五人一脸满足。

“小田前辈为什么会公开自己有恋人呢？您这么年轻，事业正巅峰，不担心粉丝接受不了吗？”

“说不担心也不可能吧。但是公司那边权衡之后也同意了。有时候，有恋人也是一种保护嘛。”

“是业内的人吗？”

“是制作人吗？”

“是演员吗？”

面对七嘴八舌的猜测，小田哭笑不得，等她们停下来，才缓缓道出：“是高中的同学哦。”

“啊啊啊！好甜！”

小田心里吐槽着：喂喂，人设崩了哦。

“是高中就开始交往的吗？”

“嗯！高中就在一起了……后来我出道也是多亏了那家伙的鼓励。我本来想当家庭主妇来着。”

 

佐藤听到小田一本正经的胡说八道，一口咖啡卡在嗓子眼，猛烈地咳了起来。小田听见咳嗽，知道自己作战成功，便止住了这个话题，转而和她们聊一些音乐上的东西。

她与佐藤在音乐理念上十分合拍，因此五只小迷妹听着听着又恍惚在上佐藤制作人的课程一般，只能猜测，优秀的音乐人大概都有共通的点吧？

 

一顿饭在愉快的氛围中吃完了，小田说要早点休息准备明天的演唱会，于是先走一步。五小只慢慢消化完兴奋的心情，叫来服务员结账，却得知小田已经替她们买过单，心中对小田的仰慕更是一发不可收拾。

佐藤在录音棚待了三天。第四天，五小只回来了，一个个脸上容光焕发，朝气蓬勃，佐藤疑惑地随便点了个人问：“这是怎么了？羽贺？”

“没什么没什么。”

“看演唱会能有这效果？”

“对啊对啊。”

五人回来的途中已经商量好，绝对不能让佐藤知道她们遇见小田这件事。佐藤不是她们肚子里的蛔虫，也不知道这几个丫头又神秘兮兮的搞什么，不会是在想跳槽就好。

“既然回来了，就准备下接下来的宣传活动吧。”

宣传单曲的方式有很多，根据她们各自的特点，佐藤安排了相应的综艺去锻炼她们。

 

离小田回来还有两天，佐藤今天也无所事事地跟着她们一起来到节目录制的现场。

这是个老牌的音乐节目，在日本国内人气很高。佐藤将她们叫到面前，一一嘱咐：“牧野，你的镜头最多，表情要注意，不能太崩。羽贺，好好观察舞台，随机应变。横山，之前的solo有好好练习就不会有问题。加贺，尽情地舞蹈就好。森户，不要在意镜头，自然地发挥。这是一个无数新人都渴望的舞台，如果想要超过小田，最起码，要征服这个舞台。”

不知道是不是小田的名字为她们注入了能量，一番鼓舞之后大家的眼神都燃烧了起来。

佐藤是越来越不懂这几个孩子了，但小田的名字真好用。见她们五个凑一起说着悄悄话，佐藤转身想去外面买瓶果汁来喝，无意中听到那么几句对话。

“这是小田前辈表演过的舞台，要好好感受小田前辈的存在！”

“要好好表演，不能因为我们让人小看了这个舞台！”

“这是我们目前唯一能为小田前辈做到的事情！”

“加油！噢！噢！噢！”五人一起喊出口号。

佐藤耷拉着脑袋，心想：好用过头了。

 

在小田的魔法加持下，这次的现场表演收获了工作人员的一致好评，佐藤也挑不出更多的毛病来。

看着她们因为小田而兴奋的小脸，佐藤抛出了一个消息。

“富士台那个节目，小田也要录，正好她从首尔回来。”

以小田的身份，其实用不着什么样的宣传都上，随便在地铁站贴个海报都会有无数人等待着她的新歌。

五人不知其中缘由，倒省了佐藤一堆说词。

 

“我们明天工作结束去美容院护理一下吧？”

“好啊好啊，正好头发要修剪一下。”

“衣服呢？这个节目不用穿打歌服吧？好丑啊。”

“一起去买新衣服吧。不能丢了小田推的脸。”

“没错没错！”

佐藤真的很不想和她们共乘一辆保姆车。

 

在小田不在的几天，家里的垃圾越堆越多，佐藤三餐都是吃便利店的便当和沙拉，难得小田演唱会完了抽空与她视频聊聊天，她只敢在阳台上开着灯与她通话。

“为什么在阳台？”

“天气热，这里凉快。”

“嗯？很可疑噢。”

小田自然知道佐藤有多不会一个人生活，八成是满地扔衣服或者到处扔垃圾怕被自己看到。佐藤心虚闪躲的眼神已经把她出卖了。

“明天多久的飞机？”

“要来接机吗？”

“不来。没空。反正你那么多粉丝。”

“诶～～来嘛，我想从出口出来，第一个就看到你～”

佐藤心情转晴，立刻通知五个小朋友明天放假。

 

和国外的粉丝不同，国内的粉丝有很多正规的渠道可以见到偶像和明星，只要有时间和钱，每周见偶像一面都不是难事。

小田回国非常低调，来机场的粉丝不多，纪律非常好，大家默默等待着那扇门打开，小田从中走出来。

下飞机后小田第一件事就是向佐藤汇报，顺便问她：“有信心让我第一眼就看到你吗？”

“幼稚。”

被幼稚的人这样吐槽了。小田收起手机，充满了期待。助理知道她有传说中的男友，好奇：“男朋友来接你吗？”

“秘密～”

只比佐藤大两个月的小田也是幼稚得令人无语。

从入境的通道出来，经过税关，就是国际航线的出口了。小田推着行李箱，在出口的自动感应门打开前紧张得闭上了眼睛。听到粉丝的呼声，小田深吸一口气，睁开眼。第一个映入她眼里的，是手揣在兜里，正专心听歌的某个人。

——她似乎不是来接机的，但，应该是来接机的。她在正中间，两边是一排黑色西装，笔直挺拔地站着，类似安保人员一样的男性。

现场的粉丝早就议论纷纷，大家的共识是为了维持秩序，机场特意安排的保安。但小田知道，这是佐藤为了把闲杂人等挡住，又凸显自己存在，刻意从不知道哪里请来的临时工。被这排高大的保镖一挡，基本上看不到其他接机的人，而这一排人里，小小一只，还在低头听歌的佐藤是那么的醒目。

 

真是个幼稚鬼。

 

小田看了她一眼，正好佐藤抬眼，一副“我厉害吧？”的得意表情。

俩人不过交流数秒，小田视线越过近处这群人，向自己粉丝的方向看去，不停地一边道谢，一边跟她们挥手。

人群之中有几个鬼鬼祟祟的身影，她们戴着墨镜口罩、不像别的粉丝那样主动朝小田挥手，只是伸长了脖子往这边看，还很小心地躲避着身边的人潮。

小田不可避免地注意到了这几人，一边问候粉丝，一边用余光打量着这几个人。

1、2、3、4、5。

小田明白了。

 

“啊啊啊啊！刚刚她有看我们这边是不是！”

牧野和横山握着彼此的手，用力得像要把对方手捏碎似的。

森户个子小，在人潮中紧紧靠在羽贺的胸前，听见牧野这样说，也踮起脚想和小田对上眼神。

加贺一个人无拘无束，见小田已经走远，戴着口罩，身形高挑的她毫不犹豫就随着小田身后的粉丝追小田去了。

 

出口处的粉丝渐渐散去，佐藤不慌不忙地遣走西装男，一个人慢悠悠地晃到车库，坐上自己的车，一边调整安全带一边吐槽：“真是不得了，那么多粉丝分我们小朋友一点嘛，我工资高你才好早点退休当家庭主妇不是吗？”

佐藤转身找安全带的插槽，一只手将将擦过她脸颊，摘掉了她的口罩和墨镜。

“我一眼就看到你了。”小田抬起佐藤的下巴，看到她眼里一闪而过的笑意，心里蓦地一软。天知道这七天她是怎么让自己冷静下来不去疯狂思念她的。此刻，她终于不用压抑自己的思念。

佐藤慢慢地闭上眼睛，小田的吻落在她额头，鼻梁，眼睛，嘴角，最后是双唇。小田很少这么主动而急切地吻佐藤，如果不是佐藤连连后退，小田手都要摸到佐藤胸上去了。

“小团子你冷静点，”佐藤一只手挡开小田，一只手整理着衣服，说：“先回家好吗？”

“嗯。”小田傻乎乎地笑着，佐藤发动引擎，问：“笑什么？”

“看到佐藤さん就很开心！”

“……笨蛋。”

 

七天没回家，家里的一切都仿佛没有变化，甚至更加整洁。

佐藤对此不以为然：“有钱就能解决的事情，为什么要自己解决呢？”

小田觉得她的佐藤さん可爱透了，忍不住趁她换衣服的时候就抱住她继续车里的事情——虽然她自己才刚脱掉裙子，还没来得及穿好家居服。

佐藤这下没有拒绝的理由了，她环住小田的腰，发觉一周不见她竟然又瘦了一圈，心里颇不是滋味。两人抱着倒在床上，小田一个翻身，将佐藤压在下面，脱去她的内衣，俯下去亲她那片白嫩的肌肤。

“唔…”被女友这样对待，佐藤难受得不行。但是……

“别，今天不行…”佐藤抓住小田正往下摸的手，不似开玩笑。小田停下来，握住佐藤的手，问：“怎么了吗？”

“今天不行。明天小朋友录节目，我要跟着。”

“诶～”小田提高了声调，“我已经没有你的事业重要了，佐藤さん变心了！”

“胡说八道什么啦！快去洗澡，然后睡觉。”

“真的？”

“什么真的假的？”

“真的不做吗？”

佐藤强迫自己不去看小田的表情，点点头：“所以你快点去洗澡。”

“诶……我已经没有魅力了。唉……”

小田故作可怜地走进浴室，佐藤松了一口气，脑子里全是小田今天主动的样子——这样难得的体验让她差点忍不住。但小田才开完演唱会，刚下飞机，明天又有节目录制，她再不冷静也得冷静下来，毕竟小田一直体质就不太好，现在看起来生龙活虎的，明天可能爬都爬不起来。

佐藤猜的不错，小田在泡澡时就差点睡着了，回到床上后，甚至没能撑到佐藤洗完就已经睡死。佐藤出来后替她盖好被子，去客厅吹干了头发才钻进被窝。小田感觉到有人躺在旁边，不知是做梦还是没睡着，轻轻喊着“佐藤さん”，侧身将佐藤抱住。

“晚安，小团子。”

佐藤这一夜终于睡得无比安稳。

但是第二天一早，公司电话就打过来吵醒了她，打电话的是小朋友们的经纪人。佐藤听完电话，想立刻瞬间移动到她们五个家里，把人抓起来，狠狠地教训一顿。

还敢去接机？胆子也太肥了。

小田迷迷糊糊地看到佐藤在穿衣服，问：“这么早录制吗？”

“……她们五个昨天被拍到了。”

“啊……我有看到她们。挺扎眼的。”

“大概只有她们自己觉得不会被认出来吧。”

“辛苦了，制作人～”

“电视台见。”

“嗯～”

 

佐藤是真的很想胖揍一顿那五个脑残粉。难得她们第一次和小田上节目，为了利益最大化，台本、内容、形式讨论了很久。这下好了，有这么个热门的新闻，电视台那边不拿来做文章才怪。

五个小朋友先是接到经纪人的通知，然后又接到了佐藤的命令立刻到公司集合。五个人在公司碰了头，看着彼此惨白惨白的脸，一时无话。

 

“我说，不然态度好点，跟制作人道歉吧？”牧野身为队长，这种时候非常识时务：“今天要和小田前辈一起录节目，如果把制作人哄开心，就可以早点去电视台等小田前辈了。”

“佐藤さん肯定有办法的。”

“我们只要拿下佐藤さん，就不怕公司说了。”

“我写了封信，希望去后台跟前辈打招呼的时候可以交给她。”

“队长！你这样做不行！”

“就是就是！帮我一起！我昨晚做了巧克力！”

“我和亲逛街的时候买了按摩仪。”

 

“哐——”

佐藤黑着脸开门，从五人中间穿过，顺手拿走了牧野的信。

她倒在椅子上，一边撕，一边问：“还有什么？放桌子上。”

 

现在把O·OO解散了辞职当家庭主妇来得及吗？小田应该不会介意的。

 

 

————

牧野：制作人只会凶我们！

羽贺：我们很乖地在工作了！

加贺：追星是每个人的合法权益！

横山：对啊！你现在把小田前辈喊过来一起吃饭，我们叫你爸爸都行！你说什么都行！

森户：……似乎哪里不对。

 

30分钟后。

佐藤：叫爸爸。

O·OO：……（集体目瞪口呆）

小田：叫妈妈？（笑

O·OO：妈妈！！！！！

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇麻樱，送给五月生日的两位朋友。  
> 沐沐～  
> shizu～  
> 生日快乐～  
> 下篇难产中 记得催我更


End file.
